Bunny Love
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: Dedicated to NaiOokamiSohma


A/N: So this is for **NaiOokamiSohma** who has been a good reviewer! All though, I would like it if she refrained from calling me Little Missy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts or it's characters. I also do not own Lucy Breaker, who belongs to **NaiOokamiSohma!**

Enjoy-Told in Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

><p><span>Bunny Love<span>

I was officially bored.

You would think going to another world where everybody loves you would be fun, but no. I'm stuck in the Clover Tower with boring Alice and deadbeat Julius Monrey.

"If you're so bored, why don't you go to Heart Castle. Vivaldi did invite you to come to tea." Alice sighed.

That's right. She did invite me over, well it beats sitting around watching a guy fix a clock.

"Okay. See you later Alice, Julius." I said, before rushing out the tower.

It's a good thing I stuck to the path or I would have been lost, like that Knight of Hearts…

Finally I made it to the castle, after taking the wrong turns in the maze.

"Hello Lucy." The guards at the door greeted me.

"Hey." I waved back before entering the castle.

I managed to get one of the faceless maids to take me to the Audience Chamber.

"My Queen, Lucy has arrived." The maid said, bowing, before leaving the room.

Vivaldi was just as beautiful as ever, she is like a big sister to me.

"Ah Lucy, we are glad you are here, come join us for tea." She said, more like ordered.

Reluctantly I followed her. Its not that I hate her, it's just that she always nags at me about wearing pants.

That's when I noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey Vivaldi. Where is Peter?" I asked, looking around for the white haired rabbit.

Unlike Alice, I don't find Peter annoying, well I find him weird that he suddenly was in love with me but other than that he's cool.

"We have not seen White rabbit all morning." The queen said, sitting down at the table. I sat next to her.

That's weird, where would he go?

We talked about different things, Vivaldi offered me to stay at the castle but I declined.

While walking away from the castle I heard a shuffle from the bushes near me.

Turing around I came face to face with a faceless person, who was pointing a gun at me.

"What the…?" Who was this guy?

"Hmm, you're one of the Outsiders who live with the clock repairer. I wonder what he would do when I kill you?" he said.

"Well he be certainly mad." I muttered sarcastically, Julius wouldn't unless it was Alice, which I have nothing against.

I closed my eyes, now wanting to see when he fires his gun, and waited for the impact.

I heard a bang and then a thud, but surprisingly I didn't feel anything.

"Don't you dare to touch my Lucy!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I opened my eyes to see the faceless guy dead and Peter holding a smoking gun, which immediately turned back into his pocket watch.

"Peter?" I was confused, when did he get here?

He turned his ruby red eyes to me and suddenly squealed, attaching himself to me.

"Hi Lucy!" He said rubbing his cheek on mine, I couldn't help the blush come on my face. Which was bad because Peter saw it.

"You're blushing!" He exclaimed.

"Peter please let go, I'm going to lose air at this rate." I breathed out.

He reluctantly released me.

I turned to Peter and put on a grateful smile.

"Thank you for saving me Peter." I thanked him.

"It's ok. No way would I let a germ like him near you." He growled, glaring at the corpse.

I leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He turned to me, blushing bright red.

"That's for saving me." I said, kisses weren't a big deal to me.

Before I knew it, he had grabbed me and smashed his lips on mine. At first I was shocked, but slowly I started responding.

He seemed excited that I responded, because he made the kiss deeper.

Eventually we pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

"I love you Lucy…" He breathed out, it wasn't the first time he told me but my heart picked up.

"…I love you too, Peter." It felt right to say those words.

He smiled softly and pulled me into him.

"I'm never letting you go again." He murmured against my neck.

Well at least this was an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it NaiOokamiSohma!<p>

R&R


End file.
